


snow!

by muroburro



Category: Hello! Project, JuiceJuice
Genre: F/F, it’s just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muroburro/pseuds/muroburro
Summary: Ruru’s POV. I like this pairing!!!





	snow!

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” those words fall from Nanami’s lips like she was born to whisper them to me. I watch her lips form the same words over and over again until they blend together and make no sense in my sleep addled state - but even when I can no longer hear her, they still hold meaning. They make my heart melt. I hear it in the soft, musical tone of her voice and the pure affection held within each syllable.   
  
I close my eyes and inhale deeply, relishing the flowery sweet smell of the other as she snuggles closer beneath the duvet. Nanami’s soft black hair tickles my nose and the sensation brings a small smile to my lips.   
  
“I love you too,” I say, planting a small tender kiss on her forehead.    
  
The small girl yawns sleepily and places a finger on my chest, drawing small hearts on every inch of my skin. She begins to place light kisses over her invisible hearts, her winter chapped lips still feel like heaven as they move against my warm body.   
  
“Ruu-chan,” Nanami whispers to me. I’m addicted to the way her voice gives my name that sound just so completely unique to her, I find it beautiful.   
  
I turn to face the window and watch as snow falls against the glass, the frost decorating it in intricate patterns. When I look back to Nanami her eyes are practically sparkling. There’s delight painted on every inch of her small face. She’s noticed the snow. The girl’s cheeks are dusted with a pink glow and her lips form an ‘o’ with her excited gasp.   
  
She faces me with her pretty, wide eyes and I instantly know what she wants. I roll over with a groan and bury my face in neck, dragging a blanket over my head.   
“It’s so warm,” is my muffled answer. “Just a bit longer, please.”   
  
Nanami pulls away the blanket and roll my body back over, she pouts cutely at me and flutters her lashes, “But can we?”   
  


“Half an hour pleaaaase,” I beg, poking her soft cheeks.

  
Nanami sighs in dissatisfaction and lays herself down on top of me, “Fine.”   
  
I smile and pull her into my arms, “Don't worry, the snow isn’t going anywhere~”   
  
“Let’s cuddle,” is all she says. And of course, I have to laugh.   
  
“We’ve been cuddling, silly.” I chuckle as I run my hands through her soft hair and feel her warmth being pressed against me. I sink into the mattress and fuzzy blankets, savouring the warmth I’ll be missing later.   
  



End file.
